Broken
by 1432
Summary: The world breaks and afterward many are strong at the broken places." Misty struggles to embark and overcome one of the hardest fights mankind ever has to face. AAMR included.


Broken  
_Romance/Angst- PG13  
Summary: "The world breaks and afterward many are strong at the broken places." Misty struggles to embark and overcome one of the hardest fights mankind ever has to face. AAMR included.   
  
--   
  
_For as long as she could remember she had always been a healthy person. She had the common colds and flu bugs that kids always experienced in her childhood but nothing serious or out of the ordinary. When she first started getting sick, she had brushed it off as nothing. It was just a simple result from the tiredness she had usually been experiencing lately. But the truth was she had been tired for a long time. Everyday had become an agonizing task for her for her to get through. In a short distance she would have normally been able to walk without any concern, required a break so she could sit and rest. Her constant varying sicknesses combined with her always aching limbs slowed them down as well. She had been in complete agony inside but as usual on the outside she put up her tough act. She went about everyday just like she normally would and tried as hard as she could to assure her friends she was fine. She hid her secret very well, or at least that's what she thought.  
  
They caught on eventually as she feared they would. At first they bought her tiny excuses of not getting enough sleep or that she would be fine in the morning, but soon they noticed the same excuses being used over and over again as a feeble attempt to keep them from worrying. She was not one who easily admitted when she needed help, they all knew that. They discussed her privately as their worry grew for their female companion. Something wasn't right and it was not until the day she nearly fainted in the middle of the forest that they made an attempt to do something about it.  
  
She had begged and pleaded them and tried to assure them that once again it was nothing but her excuses were now in vain for they had seen enough. They dragged her to the nearest hospital, it being the only place where medical assist for humans was available. The doctor who had looked at her was given her cell phone number and said he would call in several days when the test results were in. It was that day he called back that had changed her life forever.  
  
When she hung up her phone nothing but utter shock ran through her body. Her expression remained an emotionless mask of disbelief until she realized how this would affect others as well. On trembling legs, she managed to bring herself back to the hotel room they were staying in at the time. Her friends sat on the floor engrossed in a video game that lit up the television. Her surprise was soon replaced by fear as she desperately tried to search for words to explain the news to them. And it hurt her even more because of her two best friends sitting there, one of them was the love of her life that she had been with for the past two years.  
  
She sat herself down on the edge one of the beds behind them, muttering a quick greeting. Her state was unnoticed by the two boys and she took the opportunity to begin to plan the devastating speech she would momentarily have to give. Her boyfriend turned around to make a comment to her and it was then that he noticed her shaking hands and the fact that she was quietly murmuring to herself. He dropped the game controller and sat on the opposite bed's edge to face her, instantly asking her what was wrong. A question she had been asked so many times during the past few months she would finally be able to answer with the cold, hard truth. It was that truth that caused her to suddenly burst into unstoppable tears.  
  
Their other friend noticed this and quickly went to join them upon seeing his male friend desperately trying to console his female one. After several moments of sobbing into her lover's arms, she gulped trying to find the words that she would be crushed to hear coming from either one of them to her. Staring straight into the pools of chocolate brown eyes of her one and only love she spoke of the news she had just been given.   
  
A deafening silence overtook the room as the two of them experienced the shock she had at first. The silence was broken harshly by the youngest one as he shook his head fiercely denying what his she had informed him of. She quietly tried to convince him it was true but once again he refused to believe it. His common sense finally kicked in when he saw his older friend's face draining of color next to him and the pained expression and tear stained cheek of his girlfriend. His angry ranting ceased at a halt as he sat back down on the bed staring blankly at the floor. She slowly brought a hand up to his cheek feeling him tremble along with her. He then looked up to match her gaze and placed his own hand over the one she had rested on his cheek. As he slowly came to the realization and was able to comprehend what he had just learned he hung his head and began to sob lowly, tears cascading his handsome face. For it was at that moment, that his world was shattered into a million pieces... along with his heart.  
  
She had to watch more people she cared about crumble beneath her news as she delivered it to them. She faced her family falling apart once again in front of her eyes as she sat them down and informed them. It was then when the distinct characteristic of each one of her sisters were exaggerated along with their grief. Her eldest sister, always strong and protective, had riddled herself with any guilt she felt responsible for instead of bringing herself to shed the unshed tears bottled up inside her. Her second eldest sister the sweet and sensitive one of the four, locked herself in her room when she first found out, crying every last tear she possibly had inside of her. As then of course there was her youngest eldest sister, the free spirited of the bunch who was always getting in trouble for her crazy tactics. She had felt nothing but anger as she listed to the news her only younger sister had given to her. She was angry at the world, angry at her, but most of all she was angry at the fact that another family member could be taken from her.  
  
Her boyfriend's mother, whom she considered as her own, had cried when she found out. She cried for herself, she cried for the girl whom she had practically taken in as a daughter, and she cried for her son whom she had never seen more distraught then ever. She passed the news on to others close to them and they too had the same reaction. It was truly a tragedy; a tragedy that the young girl knew that she was the center of. 

  
--

  
And now as Misty Waterflower sat on the bathroom floor in the Cerulean gym, reflecting on the past events that had led up to where she was currently, she had never felt more helpless in her life. She remained leaning against the bathtub, breathing heavily, waiting for the effects of chemotherapy to begin once again. The 'treatment' her body had to experience over the past few months seemed anything but that. She had overgone radiation, blood tests, bone marrow samples, spinal taps, and every other form of modern medicine. Her body had been poked, pricked, and cut until she couldn't take it anymore emotionally and physically. As much as the doctors and her friends and family tried to assure her that there still was hope, she herself had come to the conclusion that she was not going to survive the cancer which had taken her.  
  
Misty ran a hand through her crimson locks which were miraculously still there. It was probably the only one of her distinguished trademarks that remained. Her blue eyes had dulled along with her rosy cheeks and now rested on her skin even paler than it had been before. She had been crippled on the outside as well as in. Her exuberance and zest for life was gone and replaced with complete and utter shame for the state she had been resulted into.  
  
The sound of the bathroom door opening jolted her from her thoughts. "Daisy, I said I was fine!" she called out in a strangled whisper as she tried to throw her weak voice across the room to her sister who had been knocking on the door for nearly an hour. She looked up to find that her assumption had been wrong and to see Ash Ketchum standing in the doorway pained by how he found her. The tiniest of smiles formed on Misty's face as she saw the object of her desire slowly approaching her.   
  
He returned the grin and seated himself next her on the cold tile ground. They sat in silence for several minutes. She leaned against his shoulder, needing to feel the warmth of his body near hers because frankly, be was the only thing that kept her from giving up completely. Brock, Tracey, her sisters, Delia, Professor Oak, and all their other close friends were always there for support but it was the one she was in love with who she would allow to provide the comfort she needed. Ash was the only one who could bring her back from going over the edge, and the only one who she would let keep her from going over.  
  
"We have to stop meeting like this," he commented lightly, trying to make a joke.  
  
"It isn't the most idealistic setting is it?" Misty inquired, sighing as well.  
  
"Hey." He looked down and tilted her chin so she firmly understood what he was saying. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where I am," he stated, leaning to kiss her forehead. "Now, come on, where's that smile?"  
  
She looked downcast, sadness filling her even in his presence. "I can't exactly seem to find it anymore," she whispered, averting her pained expression towards him.  
  
"Myst," he spoke quietly. "Don't be like this."  
  
"Don't be like what? What, am I supposed to be happy and at peace with the fact that I'm dying?" she spat out bitterly.  
  
Ash winced at her question. "You're not going to die," he told her, trying to sound as certain as he could.  
  
This time her tone did not hold bitterness, sadness did. "You don't understand, I know I am. It's something you can feel inside you, I can't explain it.." she trailed off, her lower lip quivering.  
  
"Misty," he murmured quietly, brushing the back of his fingertips on the side of her face. "You have to keep trying, keep fighting.. and you'll get better."  
  
She shifted her weight from her arm around him and sat up for they were facing one another. "I am tired, and I hurt, and everything I have ever known is gone." Her voice broke as she began to lose her composure. "I hurt and I can't do this anymore," she repeated, her words coming out in sobs.  
  
Ash immediately enveloped her in a hug, burying her face in his chest. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered soothingly. "It's okay, I'm here, I'm here.." He held her in his arms for a long time, keeping him so close to her that they appeared to the human eye as one. Their grief was equal, as was their fear of losing each other as they sat on the floor, tears running down both of their faces.

  
--

  
Four weeks later Misty lay in a hospital bed trying as hard as she could to accept the truth she had wanted to deny for so long. But the inevitable had finally came, at eighteen years old she was going to die. This news had not been as hard on her along with everyone as it had been when they first learned she was sick. Everyone knew that eventually it was going to happen and there was not a thing anyone could do to prevent it.  
  
As much as Ash tried, he still had not been able to accept the fact that sooner or later she was going to leave him. It was something so unbearable for him, that actually comprehending and understanding it was more than devastating. He knew that he was going to have to face life without Misty, something he hadn't done for over eight years and that was what scared him more than anything.  
  
The harsh reality dawned on him once again as he walked into the hospital room he had grown so accustomed with, Brock joining him in his entry as well. As usual she lay there asleep like normal, her blue eyes closed to the world around her. As Ash reached her bedside, he leaned forward lightly pressing a kiss on her lips, causing her to awake. A smile formed on her face and the slightest bit of hope gleamed in her eyes as she saw him.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," he whispered to her, stroking a lone finger down her porcelain cheek.  
  
"Hey," she greeted him back, her voice hardly audible. She looked to his side to see Brock approaching them. "Hey, Brock," she smiled.  
  
"Hi, Myst," he softly replied.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" Ash casually asked her. Over the past month he had been spending as much time with her as possible, visiting her every day. Her strength had diminished to the point where she could barley keep her eyes open at times. He talked to her, read to her, fed her, and did everything he could just to let her know that he was at her side.  
  
Misty's eyes drifted to the slightly open window on the side wall, sunlight pouring through it. A small peaceful grin enveloped her face momentarily replacing her sadness as she thought of the countless adventures they spent in the great outdoors. She needed to feel that again.  
  
"I want to go outside," she murmured, her eyes silently begging them to meet her request. "Please?" she requested quietly.  
  
Ash brushed a few strands of hair off her face before lightly kissing her forehead. "Anything you want, baby."

  
--

  
Ash carried Misty into the garden near the west exit of the hospital and Brock followed closely behind holding the IV trolley. They stopped at an open grassy field area and Ash slowly lowered Misty to the ground spreading his legs on each side of her as he seated himself behind her. Brock sat beside them watching the scene before him, Misty rested her head on Ash's shoulder as she fell into a half-sleeping state. The two of them seemed so peaceful, so serene, and if she had been wearing something other than a hospital gown and robe, they would have seen like the perfect couple in love without anything tearing them apart.   
  
They remained like that for nearly an hour as Misty drifted in and out of sleep trying her hardest to hold up an end of a conversation, but failing most of the time. She fell asleep again in the middle of a sentence but this time after five minutes she opened her eyes to face them both  
  
"Ash, Brock," she whispered suddenly, arising from her temporary slumber.  
  
"Yeah, baby?" Ash asked, nuzzling her ear lobe.  
  
"Will you remember me?"  
  
They both froze at her question, unable to find an answer from their mouths. Brock recovered first and he smiled reassuringly at her, grasping her hand in his.  
  
"How could we ever forget?" he simply inquired toward her.  
  
"Even years later when I'm gone and you guys are all grown up?" she questioned sounding somewhat anxious.  
  
"Always."  
  
Misty grinned at him. "You know, Brock, I really don't know what I would have done without you. You were the only one able to keep me going, make me feel better at some of the worst of times. Thank you for that." Brock just nodded, moving a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued. "You're one of the best people I know, just make sure when you find the right girl that she's the one. Don't let any woman take you for granted because you, Brock, have the arts of a hopeless romantic and only the best deserves to have you." Nodding once more, he leaned over and kissed her temple.  
  
Struggling to keep her breath labored, Misty turned her head to look up towards Ash. "And as for you," she began in an impish manor, trying to make light of the situation although they both knew it was impossible.  
  
"Misty, come on, let's not talk about this, let's just enjoy this time that we have together right now," he protested trying to hide the sinking feeling of the inevitable coming sooner than he would ever be ready for.  
  
"But, Ash, this is the only time we'll have together again," she explained softly.  
  
He had known that this moment would come. The moment where she would be taken from him never to be returned again. But now as he came face to face with the moment he feared the most, he could in no way be prepared for it.  
  
"No." Ash shook his head stubbornly. He tightened his grasp around her frail form holding her tightly, as if somehow that would keep her soul on earth longer. "No, don't say your good-byes, not yet, please.."  
  
"A-Ash, you know this has to happen," she stuttered, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
"I know," he murmured into her hair. "B- but, Misty, I don't want it to happen. Please, don't do this to me.. I - I can't take it, please." He rocked her back and forth slightly pressing kisses to her forehead and cheeks, drawing her body even closer to him.  
  
"This doesn't change anything. I have loved you from the second you walked into my life and I will love you forever even until the afterlife." She gulped, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "You complete me, Ash. You're my hero, my savior, my best friend, my lover, my other half, my life, my everything.." she trailed off, her breath becoming shorter by the minute.  
  
"Misty, no, please, I need you, I-I won't go on without you. I can't live, I can't wake up everyday knowing that I won't be able to see your face. I love you so much, more than life itself, a- and if you go then it'll be like me going with you." Ash choked a sob, finally releasing his unshed tears as he rested his face on the side of her's.  
  
She began to cry too as she shakily raised her limp arm to wipe his wet cheeks. "I'm s-sorry."  
  
"No," he shook his head furiously. "No, no, no, please, come on, don't leave me like this, not yet..."  
  
"W-we'll meet again.. i-in o-our dreams." Her voice was barley audible, her face turning a ghostly white and her lips shading blue. And with her last ounce of strength, she tilted her head upwards as her and Ash shared their final kiss. They locked eyes afterwards, pools of aqua on pools of brown, tears glistening in both of them. Misty opened her mouth to speak for the last time. "I-I'm not scared." Her eyelids fluttered slowly before closing completely, her chest arose and sank as she breathed her final breath on her final moments on earth.  
  
And then once again they were cursed with a deafening silence once again broken by Ash. He buried his face into her hair, holding her still form, crying more harder than he ever thought he possibly could. Brock, finally being knocked out of his trance of disbelief, could not find any words to help his distraught best friend as he held what once used to be his live girlfriend. He slowly and shakily moved an arm around his shoulder as they both cried for what they had lost.

  
--

  
It was exactly two days and three hours later. Dark clouds hung low overhead, blackening a world where sunshine usually dominated as if to match the mood of which the day held. It was the day of final goodbyes.. the funeral.  
  
It was eerily quiet, the only sound being heard were the usual sobs in the audience being muffled by the priest's words. Throughout it all, Ash heard nothing but the shattering of his heart like he first had when he discovered the news that would result in what he was facing presently. Her sisters remained seated next to one another, all three sobbing their hearts out for the sister they had lost. Delia was crying as well, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief while keeping a death grip on her son's hand. The occasional sobs escaped Tracey as well as Brock, who had his hand rested on Ash's shoulder, trying to provide him support.  
  
Ash was oblivious to all of this though. His face stained with tears as his fixated gaze remained on the pure white coffin in front of him as an inanimate reminder of his everlasting grief. As they lowered her coffin into the earth, he turned to bury his head in his mother's shoulder, his body trembling with unreleased sobs. The gentle arms that held him, provided only the slightest comfort to the eternal pain he would hold inside forever. The priest's final words drifted to his ears as he disappeared and infiltrated his subconscious as he agreed so strongly with the cold harsh reality he was stating.  
_  
"When someone is taken from you suddenly, there are no goodbyes."__  
_  
The immense crushing pain grew numb in Ash's chest because as they buried his love, it was as if a huge piece of his heart was buried with him. She had fought the fight with every last remaining piece of strength she had, but to Ash the struggle that she went through.. was not only a fight. It was a battle, a battle that had taken his only love away from him and filled him with nothing but utter despair. It was at that moment that he had never felt more alone in his life, for without Misty, he was in pieces. He was broken.. and would be forever.

Fin.


End file.
